


splash free! [free! iwatobi swim club]

by h2hoes



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert, i'll add more tags/characters as i go!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h2hoes/pseuds/h2hoes
Summary: ⟡ FREE! x READER ¦ you're the only fish in the sea for me. [a collection of short free! iwatobi swim club oneshots]





	1. tachibana makoto ; patiently waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> sidenote: these can be found on both [quotev](https://www.quotev.com/241668031) and here's my [deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/hasekuraz)!

With each passing second, Makoto feels his eyelids grow heavier. He can hear the gentle whispers of sleep calling to him and although he’s tempted to let it consume him, he resists.

Another slight shift from your body beside him catches his attention, his arm languidly snakes around your middle to pull you closer to him. He has his chest pressed against your back and with his free hand, his fingers softly rake through your [hair colour] locks, threading through them with relative ease.

He yawns.

“Mako?” You groan out, voice quiet as you open your eyes. Although lethargic, you manage to free yourself from his hold and push yourself upright. “Why aren’t you sleeping?”

Makoto can sense that you’re trying to search for his eyes, though the darkness of the room prevents you from doing so and he’s glad. He can’t exactly remember when it began, but over the past few weeks, he has noticed that he developed an odd habit of waiting for you to fall asleep first, despite your chiding otherwise. He always has been the type fo put others before himself, maybe that's where it came from.

“I’m not tired yet,” he lies.

There’s a pregnant pause before he hears you sigh. “You keep yawning,” you point out and he can hear a twinge of guilt intertwine with your words. “You’re not still waiting for me to fall asleep first, are you?”

“You got me,” he chuckles, the corners of his eyes crinkle ever so slightly—not that you’re able to notice. He can, however, see your silhouette still sitting and decides to tug at your arm to pull you back down and against him.

“I told you not to keep waiting for me,” you sigh. You curl up into him more, her face now pressing into the clean fabric of his white T-shirt; the scent of him is clearly evident and you find it all too comforting. “It isn’t good for you, you know?”

Makoto lets out a breath and shuts his eyes for a brief moment. “I know,” he answers, “I just… I can’t really help it, I guess.”

“Just… _Try _,” you mumble back.__

__He doesn’t answer anymore and instead, resumes running his fingers through your hair. He quietly hopes that his actions are enough to coax you to sleep. There’s a ghost of a smile on his lips when he hears your breath lighten, the creases on your forehead slowly disappear as your chest moves in a steady rhythm._ _

__You’ve fallen asleep._ _

__Makoto’s eyes soon flutter shut and the gentle movements of his hand come to a halt. He lets out another small yawn before he snuggles closer to you, inhaling your pleasant scent as he, too, finally allows sleep to embrace him._ _


	2. yamazaki sousuke ; cereal.

Although he may not seem like it, Sousuke Yamazaki is a man who is easily amused by the smallest things in life—quite literally too, in fact, because your height in particular, is something he finds oddly enlightening, despite your constant disapproval.

He stands with his body casually propped against the doorframe that leads into the kitchen, his arms loosely crossed over his chest as he watches on in amusement. The corners of his lips quirk upwards, resembling what can be considered to be a mixture of both a smirk and a fond smile, and he’s softly chuckling at your expense, shamelessly so.

A box of cereal—the very box he had used moments ago—peers down at you from the edge of the highest shelf in the pantry; it’s tantalizingly close, so much so that it has you growling in frustration because your fingers can do nothing more than brush against it repeatedly. Annoyance flows through your veins and you shoot him a look, one that has him raising his eyebrows in mock bewilderment.

“A little help would be nice,” you huff, expectantly, and he only grins in response. The corners of his eyes crinkle ever-so slightly, and if it weren’t for the act he pulled, you’d be admiring the shimmer of amusement that dance within his teal irises. You hate how much fun he has when it comes to your height.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he begins, although really, he isn’t the slightest bit sorry—you _know _he isn’t; the smile he wears and the tone of his voice clear indicators of that. He does, however, make his way over towards you, still smiling when his tall physique looms over yours. “You looked like you were almost there though,” he muses, voice low.__

__“You’re so mean.”_ _

__Sousuke laughs, light but deep, and for a moment, his gaze lingers on you. There’s no denying that he finds the little pout you have cute, though he does a very good job at keeping it a secret. Seconds pass and eventually, he allows his hand to hover near the pesky box._ _

__“Sou,” you pause, “Please?” Your voice, quiet and somewhat child-like, has him giving in all too quickly because in one swift movement, he’s grabbing the box and holding it out to you._ _

__Your personality snaps back to normal and you utter out a quick ‘thank you’ before rolling your eyes sarcastically at him—all of which together, are more than enough to make his lips curl upwards in that same half-smirk-half-smile he had on before. When you turn away to pour yourself a bowl, he can’t seem to take his eyes off of you, they soften. Oh, the things you do to him._ _

__What happens next goes by in a blur of swift, yet coordinated movements, catching you—and him, though at a much lesser extent—off guard. His arms seem to act before his mind can comprehend his actions, and he spins you around to face him._ _

__“You’re so cute,” he murmurs, though he leaves you little to no time to respond because he’s incredibly close, so close he can practically _kiss you _…___ _

____...And he does, grinning when he feels you follow along._ _ _ _


	3. kisumi shigino ; blush.

You’re pretty sure the boy from across the campus is waving to you, he has to be because no one else seems to take notice. He’s not too far away, you can see the light autumn breeze tousling his salmon-pink hair, and the longer you squint at him, the more familiar he seems... You just can’t really put a name to him, just yet.

It’s almost as if he can sense your confusion—he probably can, actually, since you still haven’t waved back, or anything—and suddenly, he breaks out into a light jog towards you. His mouth moves, though you can’t exactly make out anything he’s saying.

“No way, it really is you!” He exclaims once he’s in front of you and you can’t help but shoot him a perplexed look, slightly uncomfortable with how close he’s standing. “I was beginning to think that I had the wrong person,” he continues, laughing a little as he rubs the back of his neck in a sheepish manner. “You didn’t wave back to me or anything!”

“S-Sorry,” you finally manage to stammer out, “But, who exactly are you?” You watch for a moment as the boy flinches a little, his violet eyes widening briefly at your response. Part of you feels somewhat guilty, because whoever this guy is, he _definitely _knew you from somewhere, or at least he believes he did.__

__“You _really _don’t remember me?” His voice is sceptical. When you decide look at him, you notice that he has a hand on his chest, in mock offence. His hair, messy, hangs over his eyes just a little and when you still don’t say anything back, he slowly tilts his head to the side and grins. “Shigino Kisumi?” He then offers, “We went to Iwatobi Junior High together?”___ _

____And then it dawns on you. You feel like an idiot and gasp at him._ _ _ _

____“K-Kisumi?!” You practically shriek, “No, no, of course I remember you! It’s been _ages _—I didn’t know you attended Hidaka University?” Your face starts to feel incredibly warm despite it being the middle of autumn; you’re suddenly very much aware of how little the space is between the two of you—which is _very _close—and you shuffle back. “I-I mean… How have you been? Gosh, we haven’t seen each other since—”_____ _ _ _

________“Since Junior High, I know,” he finishes. There’s a pregnant pause in the air and when Kisumi looks away, you finally steal a proper gaze at him because quite frankly, with everything that happened within no more than five minutes, you didn’t really get a chance to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He’s grown a lot, that much is apparent; his height compared to yours differs considerably and you actually have to crane your neck up to get a better look at his face, which you note, has matured a lot since your younger days and—_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hey, anybody home?” A steady hand rests upon your shoulder and you jump. Kisumi is smirking down at you, his pretty, purple eyes full of amusement as he watches you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________If anything, you’re beyond mortified, knowing very well that Kisumi has just caught you staring at him; the heat rushes to your face once again, albeit a lot warmer than before, and your mouth opens and closes a couple of time before acting without any conscious thought. “I didn’t mean to stare!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________You slap a hand against your lips. He laughs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Relax,” he chuckles, “I know I’m nice to look at.” The smirk he throws you has you spluttering and it only appears to humour him some more because he decides to throw in a wink for good measure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I-It’s not what it looks like, I swear.” Your attempts to hide your face is fruitless and you huff in embarrassment. Another thing you note? His playful personality certainly didn’t leave him; his love for teasing you still present. “You know that!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kisumi hums knowingly and shoves his hands in his pockets. “Tell you what,” he then begins. He takes a few steps and instinctively, you follow suit. “Why don’t we find a place to sit and catch up over a cup of coffee, or something?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________You ponder a little, but quickly decide that catching up with your childhood friend is a definite must. “Sure, I’d like that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“And while we do that, you can continue to stare at me all you like.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“K-Kisumi!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
